Mate's
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: WARNING INSIDE. I suck at summaries.


CHAPTER 1

Serenity: disclaimer I don't Harry Potter or any of the characters J.K. Rowling does. WARNING; boy/boy, girl/boy, and boy/girl/boy scenes, if you don't like please don't read. You have been warned. Can't say I didn't warn you.

POV'S

VEELA DRACO

Vampire Harry

…

Hermione walked into the room of requirement; having been asked by Harry to join him there; walking further in she stopped; surprised; Harry was sitting on the one couch in the room and Malfoy was standing by the other end and her eyes narrowed; she turned around then.

"Hermione, Please don't leave;" Harry called watching as she started to walk away effectively stopping her retreat "I wanted to have a talk with Draco, Hermione; and I wanted you to be here, so you could stop us if we started fighting." Harry's voice sounded so pleading and innocent to her ears; and there was no way she could leave now. Turning back toward the boys she walked over to the only chair in the room and sat down.

"Alright Harry I'll stay." She said with a pleased smile. She was glad to see he was finally starting to grow up. Although she had to admit that she would not have tried to talk with Malfoy after everything he had done to Harry, Ron and her. Malfoy moved from the couch, pulled out his wand, and before Hermione could even grab her own wand, Harry bound her to the chair with a spell. Still able to move her head she looked at Harry with shock. Malfoy raise his wand at the door, and casted both a silencing and locking spell, before taking his seat again and looking at Harry with a small smile.

"We are sorry we had tricked you like this, but this was the only sure way to make you listen to what we have to say." Harry started; Hermione eyes narrowing in anger. "We love each other Hermione; we have for a while now but we both came into our inheritances this week. Draco here is Veela and he told me I was one of his mate's, he showed me his marks and at first I didn't believe him." Harry said pulling Draco shirt up to reveal the markings he spoke of. "I am one of his mates though; I am vampire and came into my inheritance two days ago and knew instantly that he had spoken the truth because his blood had called to me; wanting to mate. Usually most Veela's and Vampire's only take one mate for life but there are a few that take two mates. And Draco and I both fall under category with two mates. You; are our other mate Hermione, but we don't what to force anything on you that you aren't ready for. We just wanted you to know so that you could think over what we've told you."

"Have you… two _mated_ already?" Harry looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"No; Draco refuses to mate until _both_ of us are ready. Draco is different than I am. Veelas' like Draco; who have more than one mate; must mate both during the same time. Vampires like me don't mind mating separately, but since Draco is my other mate I have to respect him and not mate separately." Harry said looking away.

"I… need to think…I…" Draco interrupted then.

"We told we would not push you and we meant it. We will give you the time to think. We just wanted to make sure you'd listened to everything we've had to say." And with a wave of his wand she was free. Before leaving them alone she looked between once before she was gone.

"I hate this Draco. I want you and I want Hermione, but I'm not even sure if she'll agree to this." Harry sobbed; sighing Draco pulled his young vampire close, and kissed his mate; comforting the boy.

"She'll come around you'll see. She won't be able to stay away once she accepts us. She'll want us just as must as we want her." Draco could feel Harrys' body relax a little. He pulled the young vampire closer still.

"Thank you Draco… may I… have another kiss?" Draco chuckled before pressing his lips against his mates'.

…H.D.H…H.D.H…

Hermione's POV

'What am I to do?' I thought to myself 'Can I really forgive all that Malfoy has done? Harry seems to have forgiven him, but I wonder if that is because Malfoy is his mate. Oh this is frustrating.' I was brought out of my musings as Ron shook my shoulder lightly. I looked up and smiled but let it drop as soon as I saw Harry and Malfoy walk in together. They looked over at me with small smiles. I watched as Malfoy took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it before letting it go and walking off toward the Slytherin table. Harry looked over at me and I thought for a moment that he would sit next to me, but as he came closer to the table he sat across from me which I really appreciated. I still had so much to figure out.

Harry's POV

Draco walked with me to the great hall after our talk with Hermione. I should have been happy to be with my Veela, but all I could think about was Hermione. The feelings I had were very different, but they were both very strong. Hermione's blood; it sang for me while Draco's called to me. We arrived; Draco opened the doors so we walked in together and my eyes sought for Hermione. She was looking over at us with a small frown on her lips but I smiled anyway; it was just a small smile for her eyes only. I looked over when I felt my hand being lifted and watched as Draco kissed the back of it. If I could've blushed I would have. He let go of my hand after a minute and walked over to his houses' table. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and for a moment I felt the need to sit next to my mate but decided against it and walked over to the other side opting to sit across from her. I would give her, her time and space to think.

Draco's POV

As Harry and I walked to the great hall I could tell there was much on my mate's mind. I decided that I would not interfere with Harry's thinking knowing it must've had something to do with Hermione. I wanted to mate Harry the minute I realized who he was to me but I felt a pull on my soul, my marks and knew that if I mated with Harry without my second mate present; I would forever regret the decision. Once in front of the great doors I opened them so that we both could enter. My eyes focused on my other mate and felt disappointed when I saw a small frown grace her lips but I smiled at her anyway; just a small. With my Harry present as well I let my Veela instincts take over; I grabbed his hand and kissing the back of it. I raised my Veela back in and let go of his hand before setting off toward my house table. From there I watched as Harry advanced toward his table my eyes never leaving his body for a second. He took to the other side of the table sitting across from Hermione.

…H.D.H…H.D.H…

Normal POV

A week had passed since Harry and Draco told Hermione what they were and who she was to them. Draco walked into the room of requirement and found Harry passed out on the floor. Fear flooded through the young Veela. He brought Harry over to the bed that now graced the room and when Harry finally awoke he explained what was happening.

"Draco as you know; my blood is different from yours; my instincts tell me to go ahead and take you or Hermione because I can mate separately, but since you can't my body will continue to weaken until Hermione accepts us and we can mate. Soon I won't be able to move at all." Harry's voice was weak, his usual pale skin was a sickly pale, and his veins showed. Draco pulled the boy into his lap and rocked him to sleep. He would have to find a way to get Hermione to fall for them, but he had a feeling that he was the big problem and decided to have a one on one with her.

Draco walked through the now dark halls thinking of how to best talk to his mate. He didn't want to offend her any further then he had already done. He knew he would have to apologize to her for his first few years of Hogwarts, but he really had no idea where to start. Approaching the Gryffindor tower he noticed that two student were outside and decided to get closer.

Draco's POV

"Did you hear about Ron and Hermione?" I heard one of them whisper and my body tense waiting to hear more.

"Yeah; I heard she told him that they were breaking up." The other laughed

"I know. I also heard that she said there was someone else." My eyes narrowed wondering who this person was and how I could get rid of them without Hermione thinking it was me.

"I heard that Ron plans on hurting Hermione for breaking up with him." I felt fury run through me at the thought of Ron hurting my mate. "He planes to do it were they first confessed to each other." The laughing is what did it. I snapped loosing myself to my inner demon.

**"**Where did that Weasel and Hermione first confess?"Draco growled grabbing the one closest to him by the neck. He watched as the other one try to run but he would not allow the boy to escape. He concentrated on his magic and stopped the boy from going any further. "Now where did they confess."When the boy didn't answer Draco dug his claws into his prey's neck drawing blood.

"I… don't know…I… swear…" the boy gasped trying to breathe.

**"**I know where it is Draco, but I'm going with you; she is my mate too." Draco looked over and was meet with enthralling sight. Harry was in full protective mode and knew that if he were to deny Harry's his right to protect Hermione; Harry would leave without him."Put the boy down mate, Hermione is going to need us." Draco dropped the boy not caring if he hurt him. Harry was right their mate was going to need them. Harry smiled his fangs showing and held his hand out for his Veela to take and they were gone.

…H.D.H…H.D.H…

(AN- Most of this is happening during the confrontation with the Gryffindor's)

"You stupid _bitch_; you think you can leave me for someone else. You're wrong; I'll _never_ let you leave me. I will make sure the other person you want will _never_ want you." Ron yelled as he kicked Hermione in the side and she cried out.

"Please…" She gasped. "I… never wanted…" she coughed "to hurt you, but I… can't help… who I fall… in love with." Ron growled and backhanded her.

"Shut up. I don't want to here it. You are a slut a whore." Tears streamed down Hermione's face mixing with the blood that was falling from her split lips. Ron grabbed Hermione wrist in on hand pinning her to the ground as he ripped off her panties. He grabbed a stick close to where they laid and forced it in to her; she screamed.

"Ron… Please stop… it hurts… please." She begged as she cried harder but Ron just ignored her and thrust the stick further inside her. Getting bored he pulled the stick out and blood ran down her inner thigh. Without any warning; Ron trust his whole hand into her and was pleased when her screams of pain increased. He pulled his hand out so he could pull his pants down and was about to thrust into her when he was pulled up and thrown. Ron glared up but regretted the action immediately.

"Harry… it's not what it looks like. She wanted this." Ron pleaded his case; looking at a very pissed off Harry. Harry growled; the sound sharp and fighting to Ron.

**"**Harry as much as it would please me to kill this weasel." Ron stilled as he heard Malfoy's cold hard voice speak from where he stood. "But I would much rather take care of Hermione right. She is in so much pain." Draco's voice softened as he spoke to Harry.

"Go love; take her to Madam Pomfrey." He whispered gently before his voice hardened continuing. "I'll take care of this." Draco nodded before gently picking his mate up and disappearing.

"Harry! Why did you let Malfoy take Hermione?" Ron yelled clearly upset that another man other than Harry touch what he thought was his. Harry chuckled darkly but made no move to explain.

"For what you've done to Hermione you're going to pay." Harry hissed. His quick movements startled Ron and Harry performed Legiliments. Harry ran though Ron's head until he found what he wanted. He watched as Hermione confessed that she no longer loved Ron and apologized for any hurt she was causing him. As Hermione walked away Harry saw a plan form in Ron's thoughts. Stopping there he moved forward and watched as Ron hurt _his_ Hermione. Harry almost pulled away when he heard her scream in pain but he needed to know what the bastard had done. Harry stopped where he had intervened and wished that they had gotten to Hermione sooner. Conjuring a rope Harry bound Ron so he could not escape.

…H.D.H…H.D.H…

"Madam Pomfrey." Draco called out no loner his Veela self. The nurse walked out and stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell on Hermione who was curled up against Draco's chest.

"Oh my; what happen?" She asked as she motioned for Draco to lay the girl down on a bed. Gently he placed her on the closet one.

"She was almost raped." Draco answered clearly worried and upset; Pomfrey could hear it in the way he spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please go and wait outside? So I can look over Miss. Granger." Draco looked over at Hermione who eyes meet his in a silent plea. Walking out and leaving Hermione alone was hard for him especially after what had just happened.

"Draco…is Hermione ok?" Harry asked approaching his mate worried.

"I don't know Harry. Pomfrey asked me to leave them alone." Draco cried pulling his mate close. Harry wrapped his arms around his Veela and concentrated on making his scent comforting.

"I need to know Harry. Where is the Weasel?" Draco asked his demon slipping free as he said the name.

"I brought him to Professor Snape. He watched the memories saying he had to see the evidence first hand. I could smell the anger that rolled off Snape as he watched. When he pulled way; he flooed McGonagall instead of going up to her and she has contacted the ministry. I don't know what will happen now." Harry explained.

"Let's not worry about that now." Harry nodded and pulled away when he heard the handle next to them move.

"You can come in now." She said eyeing Harry before moving to let them in.

"Hermione" turning her head she smiled a little at Harry; than at Draco.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought he was going to…" Harry grabbed her hand

"There is no need to thank us. We love you, we will_always_ protect you." She smiled again but this time it wasn't small.

"You know I went over what you all told me over and over again and decided that I would agree to mate with you Harry but I'm so unsure of whether or not I could forgive Malfoy for everything he has done and said to me." She said honestly. Draco placed a hand on Harry shoulder to get his attention.

"Do mind if I speak with her alone love?" Draco asked. Harry frowned he didn't want to be away from Hermione but decided to leave. Getting up he kissed Draco on the cheek and was gone.

"You know" Draco started "before this happened I was coming to speak with you. That's when I heard about Ron planned on doing to you for breaking up with him." Draco shivered and moved on clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Any way like I was saying, you are my mate and I want you to love me. Before coming into my inheritance I was very mean to you." Draco chuckled at her narrowed eyes. "Ok, ok." Pausing he thought of a good word for what he had done to her. "I was very cruel to you." He finally said. "I called you something that I regret immensely. Mudblood" He shivered "I will never call you that again. I know that I can't take back what I've said or the hurt you felt after I said it. I am however willing to make it up to you ever day for the rest of my life if you gave me the chance to prove to you how special you are to me. After seeing what Ron had done to you I felt so sick. It hurt to know you were in pain and that there was nothing I could do to take it way. If only I" Draco trailed off tears escaped his eyes. He looked away not able to talk any more. Hermione's breath was labored as she cried. She turned his face to hers with gently but sure hands.

"Thank you Draco." She said softly her brown eyes staring into his gray eyes "You don't know how much this means to me. That you are willing to make up for what you've done, but you know what?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Draco's eyes were now curious.

"What?"

"You have made up for it. By hearing talk about what you've said and what you felt when you found me I forgave you. Then listing about how you wished you had gotten there sooner makes me feel warm. To know you care that much for me even though I might not have chosen to mate with you; makes me very happy. I will mate with you Draco Malfoy because you have proven to me that you love me unconditionally." The response she got was a soul searing kiss. His lips moved against hers with such passion and love; she couldn't help responding by leaning more into the kiss. A cough caused them to pull away as she blushed. Draco chuckled and turned to see Harry pouting. Draco got up and moved over to him so that he could kiss the boy with the same passion and love he had given to Hermione; Harry response was a low moan. When air became an issue Harry pulled away and walked over to sit on Hermione's bed placing a chaste kiss on her lips. This was not what she wanted though and she pulled Harry back to her kissing him hard and hoping to draw him in. To her great pleasure it worked. Harry growled playfully before deepened the kiss. Just as quickly as it had started it ended; Harry pulled away hearing four sets of footsteps approach the hospital wing.

"Someone's coming." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "As much as I would love to continue" He trailed off as the door opened.

The trio watched from Hermione's bed as Snape walked in first fallowed by Ron who was in shackles, and the last two to walk in were McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic.

"Hello Miss Grange, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" Kingsley started "I wish we could have meet under different circumstances but as it is I have not." He said remorsefully "I have found out that you Miss. Granger are one of Mr. Potter's mates' is that correct.

"That's correct Minister. I am also one of Draco's mates'." Kingsley nodded; he knew a little about the kind of matehood the three were in.

"You might not know this Mr. Potter" Kingsley said looking at Harry.

"Since you're an ascended vampire you have the right to sentence Mr. Weasley." Harry's body stilled for a moment and then his whole posture changed.

"I think he should be killed of the way he treated my mate. But I will let Hermione chose his punishment."Harry said looking at Hermione his usual bright green eyes were dark and cold but she could still see a little of her Harry in those eyes which helped her relax a little.

"I agree with Harry but… I think since he was going to rape me… that he should feel what it would have been like for me… if he had been able to continue." Draco sat beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms kissing her cheek. Harry didn't turn back around as he watched Hermione closely.

"You heard my mate."

"You can't be serious. How can you let this happen?" Ron yelled as he was pulled out of the room by Snape.

"I am sorry for your mate Harry, Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you now and make preparations for his punishment." McGonagall walked the minister out and closed the door behind her.

…

Warning Lemon Mating

…H.P&H.G…H.P&H.G….

"I'm proud of you Hermione." Harry whispered his green eyes now bright again.

"Thank you for giving me the chose. It was hard but I'm glad I did it."

Draco pulled her closer to his body as his lips kissed and sucked at her neck. Moaning she pulled Harry into a kiss which he gladly gave into. Hermione pulled away needing the air. Harry looked to her smoldering brown eyes finding both lust and love together. Slowly as to not scare her; Harry slowly unbuttoned her blouse opening it to his eyes. Bring his hand up to her breast he massaged gently; making her moan his name. Draco watched Harry's mouth sucked at her breast through her bra and she arched into the feeling. Taking the blouse he took it off the rest of the way throwing it on the bed next to them. Harry was kissing her again so Draco decided that now would be the time to take of the bra. Once it was gone Harry's mouth closed around one of her aroused nipples and started to suck. Draco moved his hand to her other breast and played with the hardening nipple. Hermione cried in pleasure as both of her breasts were being stimulated by her mates.

"Oh Harry, Draco… please I need more. Please." Harry pulled away slightly. Her mates spoke together as one.

"We will our mate. But first we are going to erase every bad thing that Ron did. We don't want to hurt you. We want you to feel loved." Hermione was crying again; her mates' were so selfless and it pleased her that they cared.

"I love you my precious mates" Her voice was clear and love covered every word like chocolate covering candy.

Harry's eyes shimmered like bright emeralds and she imagined Draco's gray eyes changed to burning silver. Turning her head; an invention; Draco took it as he sealed his lips to her. His tongue traced over her lips, she opened her mouth, and he dove in. Draco traced ever corner of Hermione's mouth memorizing everything that made her melt or moan. She pulled away for a moment to see if she was right about his eyes and sure enough she was. Harry resumed his place but took her other breast into his mouth to play with. From there he kissed his way down to her belly button dipping his tongue in and out while he removed the rest of her clothing and his magically.

"Oh God" Hermione moaned pulling away from Draco's lips her eyes opening to look down at Harry. He smiled but hesitated to go any further.

"Harry" She whispered. "It's ok, please; take me. Make me yours forever; make me forget _everything_ but us." Harry looked back at Draco who nodded and conjured lube which Harry was grateful for. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers before placing one over her entrance. Slowly he pushed the one finger in; pausing when he felt her body tense but did not move his finger in any way. Draco decided to help Hermione and started to kiss and suck at her neck and watched with satisfaction as Harry was able to push his finger in the rest of the way. Harry paused for a second before slowly pushing in and out. Hermione moaned loudly when Harry hit something inside her that made her see stars. Seeing that she was distracted he added another finger making scissoring motions inside her. She was now bucking into Harrys' finger wanting more. It felt so good, so right. Harry pulled his fingers out and she whimpered at the loss. Harry moved up her body capturing her lips in his hoping to distract her from what he was about to do. Harry pushed in quickly trying to get the initial pain over with. Hermione muscles constricted around him in pain he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I will be; just give me a minute." She panted her eyes closed as her head rested against Dracos' shoulder. Harry looked at Draco worried when a moan escaped him as Hermione shifted under him. She did it again signaling it was ok for him to move. Harry growled seductively in Hermione ears as he pulled out just to thrust back in again. She cried out in pleasure and soon her hips were meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Oh Harry… you feel so good inside me… Please more." Harry complied; angling hips so that he hit her good spot each and every time. "Oh YES… just like that Harry." She turned her head to kiss Draco. She felt a little bad that he was being left out.

"Hermione…you are sooo tight… it feels good." Harry moaned thrusting a little faster. She moaned into Draco's mouth before pulling.

"I'm gonna cumm….Oh HARRY" She screamed as her climax hit her hard. Harry latched on her neck marking her before fallowing her into oblivion.

"That was wonderful my love." Harry whispered. "You were wonderful." She smiled. Feeling her eyes droop. "It's alright mate, go to sleep."

…D.M&H.P…D.M&H.P …

"Harry." Hermione heard Draco say in a seductive voice. "I want to mate with you first. I want to make you mine." Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear causing a moan to rip through him. He pulled away and smiled. Hermione was wide awake after hearing Draco speak.

"Can I watch?" She asked looking between her mates'.

"Of course mate." Draco said kissing her briefly. "You can do what ever you like." Hermione got up from the bed and sat on the bed next to the one she was just in.

Draco crushed his lips passionately against Harry's while turning the boy so he lay under him. Slowly the Veela eased from their kiss and started to undress himself. Harry moaned when Draco started to suck on his neck.

"Oh, that feels good." Draco smirked pulling away. "It's only going to get better love." He whispered as he brought his hand to one of Harry nipples and massaged it into hardness. Draco closed his mouth around the other one and sucked. Harry arched into the pleasure he was getting; and found himself wanting more. Draco's hand roamed over the pale body memorizing which places caused his mate the most pleasure. Harry screamed in pleasure when Draco went down on him. The Veela pulled the cock into his mouth sucking, licking and nipping at the hardened arousal. Hermione felt a flash of heat run though her as she watched Draco suck on Harry's cock. She covered her breast with her hand; she massaged listening to Harry's increasing moans. Draco grabbed the lube that Harry had used and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He gently creased the boy's anus before slowly prodding the entrance with his index finger. Harry cringed at the intrusion. Draco felt this and pulled his mouth away from his mate cock and whispered.

"Relax baby or this will continue to hurt." Harry tried to relax his body but it did seem to want to listen. Draco moved his mouth back over the cock and started to suck a little harder and the body beneath he relaxed. Draco moved his finger in and out stretching the boy. Harry's pain turned into pleasure after a few minutes and he was now rocking into the sensation. Draco drew away again not wanting his mate to climax until he was inside the boy. He opted for kissing the vampire instead. Hermione's hand was know creasing her own core; watching Draco place his fingers inside Harry's body made her hot and she wanted relief. Once Draco was satisfied with his preparations he with drew his fingers.

"I love you." Draco whispered looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I love you too, my Veela."

Draco used his hand to guide himself against Harry's opening and pressed slowly forward. Pain raced through Harry and a small gasp passed through his lips, but he tried to relax his body knowing that he would feel better when he did. Draco noticed the pain that pasted through his mates eyes and paused for a moment before he wrapped his and around Harry's cock and stroked it. Hermione and also paused in her ministrations when she saw Draco pause but when Draco's hips started to move again her hand moved too. Her fingers dipped inside her every time Draco thrust into Harry's body. The feeling of being inside Harry was incredible. Without warning the pain Harry had been feeling evolved into a blinding pleasure and he started to press into his mate's thrusts.

He cried out Draco's name as the Veela continued to ease in and out of his body. Hermione was moaning loudly as she watched her mate's body's move with one another her fingers moving faster when Dracos' hips did. The moaning between the two boys grew in force as both were moving rapidly toward orgasm. Draco's movements were now animalistic; he thrust into his mate while also pumping the cock in time with his movements.

"DRACO. I'…" Harry's warning was cut short as the vampire's climax hit him and he sunk his fangs into the Veela's neck. Harry's semen flew between them and Draco quickly fallowed his mate over the edge and bit into the boy's neck. Hermione was panting having also reached her climax.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." She whispered as she looked between the boys'. Draco chuckled pulling out of Harry and walking over to kiss Hermione.

…D.M&H.G…..D.M&H.G…

"May I?" Draco asked his lips only inches from hers. Hermione pulled Draco to her as she kissed him. Harry smiled as he watched his mates and knew that the blonde planned on not letting her sleep yet. Draco was pleased when she had kissed him and now he was in between her legs his cock hardening again.

"I love you my beautiful Hermione." Draco whispered when he finally pulled his lips from hers.

"I love you too." She whispered back her eyes lidded with lust and love again. "Make me yours just like Harry has." Her voice was seductive and to make her point she wrapped her hand around his cock and lightly stroked it. Hermione moaned when Draco's mouth closed over her breast. His tongue was warm and soft over her skin and was left breathless. He moved his mouth down until he reached his goal. Slowly he pushed his tongue inside her and her hips bucked into the pleasure he was giving her. Draco continued his ministrations; pushing in and out he moved to restrain her hips as he pleasured her.

"Draco, please… stop… teasing me. I want you now." She moaned.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her at first. The minute she accepted them as her mates; her body felt on fire. That's when it hit her; she would be on fire until she was marked by both of her lovers as their mate. Draco pulled his tongue away and thrust three fingers into all at once. She felt no pain and figured it was because Harry had already taken her virginity and then she had been pleasuring herself while her lovers had mated. Hermione screamed when after a few thrusts of Draco's fingers had found her good spot. He pulled his finger free and then used that hand to guide himself inside her. He stilled and let her adjust to his size before moving in and out at a steady pace. Reaching down with one hand he touched her where they were connected while he continued to move. Ecstasy and pleasure were so profound Hermione found herself in awe; never did she think she could feel so complete. Draco was breathing heavily, as his speed and depth increased. Harry sat watching his lovers and knew instantly why Hermione had started to pleasure herself and found he could not resist either. He pulled his aching cock into his hand, moving up and down the pulsing shaft.

"Oh Dray… so good… please… so close." Draco smiled.

"Then cum love." He said breathlessly "Cum for me." Hermione cried as she climaxed and Draco placed his mark upon her skin as he to climax.

…H.D.H…H.D.H…

**"Come over here Harry."** Draco called his voice seductive his cock hardening again and he knew what must be done. Harry got up from where he sat and moving to the bed Draco and Hermione now occupied Harry. Draco laid back his hardened cock slipping free of Hermione body and she groaned. **"There is one more thing we must do for our bond to be complete."** He said looking at Harry and the vampire knew too what must be done.

**"Hermione"** Harry whispered into her ear. **"Ride him; take him inside you while I prepare you for what is next."** Hermione moaned at the idea and moved to straddle Draco before lowering herself. She tensed for a moment when she felt a wet warm tongue probe her anus. Draco thrust up into his mate effectively distracting her from what Harry was doing. Slowly she started to move up and down and before long Draco held her hips in his hands helping her move better. Harry slipped in three fingers while Draco thrust up as she moved down. He moved his fingers slowly at first but when he felt her muscles relax he push in a bit faster.

"Oh gods…please…don't stop." Hermione begged when she felt Draco stop her movements.

**"Shh. It's alright love. You'll be able to move in a minute."** Draco moaned. **"Hurry Harry"**

**"This is going to hurt love."** Harry warned pushing his cock up against her anus he pushed in quickly again hopping to get the pain over with quickly.

Hermione cried out in pain making Harry's body still. Draco sat up and kissed Hermione and her body slowly relaxed. Harry sighed and kissed the back of her neck in apology. She whimpered and bucked signaling she was ready. Harry and Draco moved perfectly then both thrusting in and out at the same time causing Hermione great pleasure.

**"**She's so tight" Draco moaned

**"Yes she is. You are perfect our mate. Sooo perfect"** Harry groaned in reply.

Hermione was moving in earnest now as she felt whole, loved, and happy. She could not have chosen a better outcome she would never regret the decision she made as her body moved through her climax again.

**"HERMione" **The two dark creature yelled as their bond with their beautiful mate was completed. Harry pulled out first before pulling Hermione off of Draco and lying down with her. Draco moved then too and wrapped his arms round his mates and the three of them feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
